


Sadly, I Have No Room to Judge (But I Wish I Could Make You Hurt)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [115]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e09 Citizen Fang, M/M, Mentions of Dean in Purgatory, Pissed off Dean idk man i hate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadly, I Have No Room to Judge (But I Wish I Could Make You Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 9 Citizen Fang

Benny kind of wanted to kill Sam.

The urge was very, very small. Not big enough for him to actually act  on it, but it was enough for him to feel that burning anger when he found out about the hunter Sam had put on his ass. He was extremely close to strangling the man with his bare hands for being  _so stupid._

The moment he had seen the brothers together, he could smell it. He could smell Sam's stale sweat pressed into Dean's skin, and he could smell the scent of Dean's lips on Sam's own. He was certainly surprised when he put two and two together, but he figured he had no place to criticize since he was the guy stealing blood from a hospital. But it was mighty irritating that Sam seem to think there was something going when there wasn't. The guy was a six foot tall tank full of jealousy that he didn't really want to mess with unless he had to.

Dean had told him many things about his brother, most things worse than others. He suspected Sam didn't really have an idea of his much he and Dean actually talked, and if he was being honest, he didn't really want him to find out. Partly because he was really a but nervous around the guy, and partly because he felt like Dean deserved to have a way to vent his anger with his brother, and he deserved to have someone who was one his side.

From what he heard, Sam hadn't lifted a finger to help the apparent "love of his life", and he knew he would have felt the same as Dean if his brother didn't try anything and everything to help him. He almost felt like Sam didn't deserve to be jealous and possessive of a guy he seemed to forget when the moment he was gone.

But again, who was he to judge?


End file.
